


Ich will dich ganz und gar

by KiraSnapeaddict



Series: Ich will Dich ganz und gar-Erfüllung [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Lucius Malfoy hat alles was man sich nur wünschen kann: Er ist das zukünftige Oberhaupt seiner Familie, wird darum wohl niemals Geldsorgen haben, steht kurz davor einen voraussichtlich hervorragenden Abschluss in Hogwarts zu machen und wird sehr bald seine Freundin Narcissa ehelichen. Was sollte ihm also fehlen was man mit Geld nicht kaufen kann? Nun, es gibt da schon etwas, oder eher-jemand.





	Ich will dich ganz und gar

**Author's Note:**

> Keine Moral-Story. Wer keine eingehenderen Beschreibungen mag...lese bitte einfach etwas anderes. ;-)

Stimmengewirr erfüllte die Grosse Halle. Es war die letzte Ferienpause gewesen vor dem Ende des Schuljahrs. Minerva McGonagall beobachtete das Geschehen. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Tisch der Slytherins. Dort stand Lucius Malfoy. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Seine Schulrobe war das teuerste Modell was sie je hier erblickt hatte. Allein der Stoff musste ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Sie war ihm auf den Leib geschneidert und setzte die Vorzüge des jungen Mannes perfekt in Szene. Sein schönes blondes Haar lag in einem perfekten Zopf. Es war eigentlich nicht der Sinn der Schulroben, persönlichen Reichtum zu zeigen. Doch lange würde er nicht mehr hier sein, darum wurde es geduldet. Erst vor einigen Wochen war ihr zu Ohren gekommen, das er nach dem Schulabschluss sein Erbe – den Familiensitz- beziehen würde, nach seiner Heirat mit Narzissa, die neben ihm stand. Auch sie in teure aufwendige Roben gekleidet. Man hatte jetzt schon den Eindruck, das sie Hof hielten. Es war ihr ein Dorn im Auge, das man ihn zum Prefekt ernannt hatte. Doch waren seine Noten hervorragend, und sein Betragen- zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit- immer beherrscht und angemessen. Man hatte ihm nie etwas nachweisen können. Auch wenn sie ohne Bedenken wetten würde, das er schon jetzt das Totessermal des Dunklen Lords trug. Professor Slughorn stand bei Malfoy. Ruhm und Reichtum zogen ihn schon immer an wie das Licht eine Motte. Statt das er sich als Hausleiter Slytherin um alle seine Schützlinge kümmerte. Sie seufzte. Ihr Blick fiel auf Snape mit seinen zu langen ungepflegten Haaren und der schlecht passenden zu kurzen Robe. Interessiert beobachtete sie, wie Malfoy zu ihm herüberging und Snape in eine vertrauliche Umarmung zog. Snape! Ausgerechnet. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Von niemand sonst liess der sich so anfassen. Verdammter Horace! Sie würde auch wetten, hoch wetten, das sich zwischen Lucius und Snape ungebührliches abgespielt hatte. Hatte? Sexuelle Spiele und Experimente kamen sicher vor, doch waren sie natürlich streng verboten und wurden entsprechend geahndet. Wenn man die Schüler ertappte. Wenn. Lucius und Severus lachten miteinander und wirkten sehr vertraut. Sie würde ein Auge darauf haben. 

Auch Narcissa sah die beiden lachen. Sie wusste um Lucius Geheimnis mit Severus. Nach aussen hin waren sie nur Freunde. Doch Lucius warb regelrecht um Snape, auch wenn dieser es, weil er so unschuldig in diesen Belangen war, es nicht einmal richtig bemerkte. Offensichtlich kam es ihm nicht in den Sinn, das jemand etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Darum war er so dankbar, einen Freund zu haben, jemand der auf seiner Seite war. Zuerst hatte Narcissa ihn mit Skepsis betrachtet. Doch der Junge war hochbegabt. Und irgendwie hatte sie die dunkle Ahnung, das er mal mehr werden würde als man derzeit ahnte. Jemand, den man respektierte, und womöglich zu fürchten hatte, stand er auf der anderen Seite. Sollte Lucius ihn mit ins Bett nehmen, wenn es ihn glücklich machte. Sie wusste doch schon seit langem, das er Männer liebte.

Gemeinsam verliessen Lucius und Severus später die Grosse Halle. Im Vorraum kamen sie an den Rumtreibern vorbei. James und Sirius grinsten und tuschelten. „….Malfoys Schosshündchen…“ hörte er soeben noch. Lucius stockte im Schritt und drehte sich um. „Potter?“ sagte er scharf. James und Sirius Köpfe fuhren hoch. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, das er sie gehört hatte. „Ja?“ fragte James. Er grinste immer noch frech, was Lucius übel aufstiess. Er war Prefekt und Malfoy. Eins davon sollte schon ausreichen, das man ihn respektierte. Lucius hatte das Auftreten eines erwachsenen Mannes, die Rumtreiber waren nur- Jungs. „Sie sollten sich vorsehen, mit welchen Worten sie ihre Mitschüler bedenken“ James Grinsen blieb. „Warum? Weil dir das nicht passt, wenn ich die Wahrheit sage über dich und Snivellus? Was willst du denn machen? Wenn du dafür Strafarbeiten gibst oder Punkte abziehst, missbrauchst du deine Kompetenz als Prefekt“. Lucius nickte zustimmend, doch seine Stimme war kalt. „Richtig. Aber bisher hat sich keiner der Professoren beschwert, das ich das tue.“ Lucius lächelte. „Aber sie unterschätzen meine Kreativität, auf solche Beleidigungen angemessen zu reagieren. Vielleicht werden sie eines Tages eine unangenehme Überraschung erleben?“ James Grinsen verebbte. Lucius Selbstsicherheit verunsicherte ihn. „Nun, Potter. Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor. Für schlampige Kleidung. Stecken sie das Hemd in die Hose.“ Lucius wandte sich ab, Severus an seiner Seite. „….ich bin froh wenn der eitle Fatzke endlich weg ist aus Hogwarts…“ vernahmen sie noch von James. 

Auf seinen endgültigen Abschluss hinarbeitend, hatte Lucius wie alle Schüler der letzten Klasse einen Sonderstatus. Es gab nur noch wenige Pflichtstunden für ihn. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er mit Lernen und Studien für seine Abschlussprüfungen. Es war Ehrensache, das er trotzdem seine Pflichten als Prefekt erfüllte. 

Das Wäldchen war nahe Hagrids Hütte, nahe am verbotenen Wald. Doch war es nicht verboten für Schüler, die dort Kräuter sammelten oder Pflanzenstudien betrieben. Malfoy lehnte an einem Baum, Entspannung suchend nach langen Stunden des Lernens, als er schnelle Schritte hörte und Geräusche, sowie Lichtblitze von Magie. Was um alles in der Welt?  
Snape hatte nach Pflanzen gesucht für den Unterricht als James ihn aufgespürt hatte. „Na, Snivellus?! Vielleicht solltest du Kräuterhexe werden. Mit einem Kopftuch wärest du jedenfalls ein hübscheres Mädel als ein Mann. Vielleicht wenn du endlich mal deine fettigen Haare wäschst…?“ Er versuchte nach Kräften ihn zu reizen. Snape seufzte. Er hatte keine Zeit und keine Lust dazu. Es würde wieder nur Ärger geben. Und Duelle waren verboten, ausser im Unterricht. „Geh, Potter. Ein Star Quidditch Spieler wie du muss doch sicher zum Training“ antwortete er sanft. Er ging weiter, nur um fast in Sirius hineinzurennen. „Ah, Snivellus. Keine Lust auf ein Duell? Aber du musst ja lernen du schleimiger Streber. Damit deine feinen Totesser Freunde dich als Schmutzblut akzeptieren….“ Snape richtete sich langsam auf und packte seinen Zauberstab fester. Wenig später…. Ihre Flüche flogen hin und her, tatsächlich hatten Sirius und James einen wirklich harten Stand gegen Snape zu bestehen. Doch es war knapp. Er rannte durch den Wald. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis jemand ihr Duell meldete, was Wochen an Strafarbeiten bedeutete…besser er entkam vorher. Da flog er lang hin und schlug hart auf einem Baumstamm auf. Lautes Lachen. Peter. Verdammt. Im nächsten Moment waren ihm die Arme auf den Rücken gebunden. Remus Werk, der ihn angrinste und an den Haaren packte. Schwatzend und lachend eskortierten sie ihn an den Waldrand. Sie hielten an Hagrids Mistgrube. Nicht ohne Grund war diese etwas ausserhalb. Es stank erbärmlich. „Jetzt weisst du warum du ein Schmutzblut bist, Snivellus“ Ein Stoss und er landete kopfüber in der Mistgrube. Mühsam tauchte er wieder auf, spuckend. Der Gestank war unglaublich. Die Rumtreiber wollten sich gerade verdrücken als Lucius lässig hinter einem Baum hervortrat. „Soso. Unerlaubtes Duellieren, die Herren?“ Die vier erstarrten und fluchten innerlich. Lucius lächelte kühl. „Das wären dann 40 Hauspunkte von jedem einzelnen. Und natürlich auch für Snape. Ihr meldet Euch in der Küche zu Strafarbeiten die nächsten Wochen. Und du, Sirius, holst ihn aus der Mistgrube.“ Sirius verzog das Gesicht. „Mit Magie?“ „Nein. Mit deinen eigenen Händen.“ Lucius lächelte kühl und arrogant. Wenig später stand Snape vor ihm, mistbeschmiert, und rot vor Wut. Lucius wartete bis die vier verschwunden waren. Er musterte Snape. Wut stand ihm gut zu Gesicht. Doch war gerade nicht der Zeitpunkt, diesen Gedanken weiter zu vertiefen. „Eindrucksvoll, Severus. Ich wusste nicht das du schon so gut bist in Duellen.“ Severus spuckte aus, angewidert. „Nicht annähernd gut genug“. Er hätte Feuer gespuckt, hätte er gekonnt. „Komm mit. Ich lasse dich in das Bad der Prefekten. Da bist du allein und kannst dich einweichen. Wenn du willst…gebe ich dir Unterricht im Duellieren, bevor ich gehe.“ Snape blieb wie erstarrt stehen. „Das…das…aber du bist Prefekt. Und das ist verboten.“ Lucius lächelte amüsiert. „Trotzdem. Aber für dich und mich gibt es bald wichtigeres als Schulregeln.“ Er liess ihn in das Bad. Zu gerne wäre er mit ihm gegangen. Aber der wutschnaubende Snape war sicher nicht so empfänglich für….nun ja. Er wollte es sich nicht verderben. Aber das Bild, wie er Severus wusch, verfolgte ihn trotzdem noch in seinen nächtlichen Träumen.

Die Bibliothek war alt, getäfelt mit dunklem, uraltem Holz. In der Mitte befand sich der Lesesaal, auf einer Seite der für alle Schüler zugängliche Teil. Auf der anderen Seite die Sektion mit beschränktem Zugang. Hier befanden sich die Bücher über Dunkle Künste und andere fortgeschrittene und gefährliche Schriften. Nur ältere Schüler bekamen hier bei Bedarf Zutritt. Selbstredend hatte Lucius Zutritt, war er doch Prefekt und in den höheren Klassen. Severus brannte darauf, Zutritt zu den Werken der beschränkten Sektion zu erhalten, doch war er noch viel zu jung. Lucius hatte längst eine Lösung dafür gefunden… Er traf sich mit Severus in der Bibliothek, im Leseraum. Er lieh sich Bücher der beschränkten Sektion und reichte sie an Severus weiter, der sie las. Auch heute sassen sie wieder zusammen im Leseraum, zusammen mit einer Handvoll anderer Studenten. Severus las schier vergraben in einem der dicken Schinken. Lucius lächelte ob seines Eifers zu lernen, sich zu beweisen. Er kehrte zurück, Severus ein weiteres Buch bringend. Severus fühlte sich in der Bibliothek wie zuhause. Madame Pince achtete hier auf Ordnung, niemand würde und konnte ihn hier piesacken und stören können. Der Lesebereich war mit schweren Holzbänken und Tischen bestückt. Zu hören war nur das Rascheln von Pergament und der ewige Wind, der hier um das Gemäuer pfiff. Lucius setzte sich neben Severus, schob ihm das Buch hin und schlug ein eigenes auf. Severus Gesicht war verborgen unter einem Vorhang schwarzer Haare. Lucius schob sich so nah neben ihn, das ihre Oberschenkel sich berührten. Fragend sah Severus auf, Lucius lächelte ihn warm an. Im gleichen Moment berührte eine Hand Severus Knie. Langsam und vorsichtig bahnte sie sich ihren Weg, arbeitete sich seinen Oberschenkel hoch. Severus runzelte leicht die Stirn, doch rutschte er etwas in der Bank herunter. Er sah sich unauffällig, nur aus Augenwinkeln um, doch niemand schien abgelenkt. Die Hand wanderte weiter hinauf, bis sie an seiner Leiste angekommen war. Niemand sah zu ihnen. Die warme Hand strich weiter angenehm erregend über seinen Oberschenkel. Beider Blick war unverwandt auf ihre Bücher gerichtet, während die Hand weiterhin Severus Oberschenkel liebkoste. Nur wenige andere Schüler waren noch mit ihnen hier, und natürlich Madame Pince, die über ihre kostbaren Bücher wachte wie eine Glucke. Und darüber das es hier leise blieb und man nichts anderes tat als lesen. Nach und nach verliessen die anderen die Bibliothek, es war schon recht spät. Lucius Hand rutschte weiter hoch, legte sich dann zart und doch entschlossen auf Severus von der Hose bedecktes Glied. Er zuckte unter dem Tisch zusammen, doch in seinem Gesicht sah man nichts, ausser das seine Lippen kurz schmaler wurden. Die Hand war warm, fast heiss. Zart massierte sie Glied und Hoden unter dem Stoff. Severus entspannte sich wieder. Nur mühsam unterdrückte er ein Stöhnen. Er beugte sich noch tiefer über sein Buch, das die Haare sein Gesicht verdeckten. Gleichzeitig hob er unter dem Tisch verborgen seinen Oberschenkel und legte ihn über Lucius Knie, diesem leichteren Zugang verschaffend zu seinem Schritt. Der letzte Schüler verliess den Raum und auch Madame Pince stand auf. „Mr.Malfoy?“ Lucius sah auf, seine Miene entspannt und unauffällig, doch seine Hand in Severus Schritt stockte. Severus sah nicht auf. „Ja, Madame?“ „Ich muss kurz zu Professor Dumbledore. Kann ich sie solange mit der Aufsicht hier betrauen?“ „Selbstverständlich“ sagte Lucius mit charmantem Lächeln. „Vielen Dank“ lächelte Madame Pince schmallippig und zog die knarrende Tür hinter sich zu, sie beide hier alleinlassend. Stille. Lucius drehte sich zu Severus um, der jetzt aufsah und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln, seine Augen dunkel und weit. Dann zog er Severus mit der anderen Hand näher zu sich. Ihre Blicke aneinander haftend, küsste er ihn innig. Die Hand weiter unten nahm ihre Massage wieder auf, nur der Kuss hielt Sev davon ab zu Stöhnen. Was war es was Lucius in ihm auslöste…? Unwillkürlich schob er sich noch näher heran. Lucius löste sich aus dem Kuss. Seine Hand hinterwanderte Severus Gummihosenbund. Heiss legte sie sich um Severus Glied, der ein Stöhnen nun doch nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Er rutschte mit gespreizten Beinen etwas tiefer, Lucius mehr Zugang gewährend. Er warf den Kopf nach hinten, während Lucius eine Spur aus Küssen über seine Kehle zog. Seine Hand fand die Hoden und massierte geschickt die seidige Haut und was darin war. Seine eigene Erektion war schon fast schmerzhaft. Sein Mund wanderte wieder hoch. Besitzergreifend und leidenschaftlich drang seine Zunge in Severus Mund, während er dessen Stöhnen und Seufzen erstickte. Severus sah Sterne, alles verschwamm ihm. Bestimmt lag Lucius Hand nun um sein Glied, während seine Zunge seinen Mund erkundete, als draussen im Flur Schritte erklangen. Beide lösten sich voneinander. Severus beugte sich über sein Buch, während Lucius seines zuschlug. Madame Pince kam hinein. „Ich hoffe es war alles ruhig hier?“ „Ja, Madame“ sagte Lucius als sei nichts gewesen. Unter der Bank sortierte Severus seine Hose wieder. Wenig später schloss die Bibliothek. Severus verbarg sein Gesicht wie immer unter einem Vorhang dichten Haars, wie er das immer tat. Er wollte nicht das jemand sah, das sein Mund rot und geschwollen war von Lucius heftigen Küssen. 

Lucius machte es Sorge, das er ab nächstem Jahr Severus alleine hier zurücklassen musste. Mit den Rumtreibern, die ihn verfolgten wo sie konnten. Und dann war da noch dieses Gryffindor Mädchen Lily das Severus für einen Freund hielt, obwohl sie kaum mit ihm sprach. Er fand nicht, das dieses Schlammblut für Severus guter Umgang war. Sie war seiner nicht wert und versuchte ihm immer sein Interesse an Dunklen Künsten auszutreiben. Nein, all das gefiel Lucius nicht. Er wollte Severus für sich.

Severus zog die Tür des grossen Gemeinschaftsbads hinter sich zu. Es war das alte Bad der Slytherins. Kaum jemand benutzte es, war das neue doch viel schöner und komfortabler. Viele Fliesen waren von der Wand gefallen, die übrigen zeigten noch das prächtige Hauswappen, aufwendig emailliert. Leises Tropfen klang aus einer Ecke, wo die Wasserleitung marode war. Ein schmales Fenster aus grünem Glas sorgte auch tagsüber für schummriges, grünes Licht. Snape machte einige Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab, ein leises Klicken und die Tür war gegen Eindringlinge versiegelt. Er seufzte erleichtert. So konnte ihn niemand hier überraschen. Langsam zog er sich aus. Dann trat er widerstrebend vor den alten, teils schon blinden Spiegel, betrachtete sich von allen Seiten. Sein Rücken war von verkrusteten Striemen gezeichnet, Arme und Beine zeigten eine beeindruckende Ansammlung bunter Flecken und Prellungen. Werk seines Vaters, der immer noch hoffte, die Magie aus ihm herausprügeln zu können. Missmutig schüttelte er den Kopf. Es würde dauern, bis das alles verheilt war. Es war ihm nicht klar, das ihn ein Augenpaar aufmerksam beobachtete aus einer gut versteckten Nische. Snape setzte sich rittlings auf eine breite Bank. Er spreizte die Beine weit. Er schloss die Augen und griff nach seinem Glied. Die andere legte er um seine Hoden. Langsam strich er an seinem Glied auf und ab, begleitet von einer Massage seines Hodensacks. Er seufzte und stöhnte, als er dies intensivierte. Lucius regte sich unbehaglich in seinem Versteck. Zwar war er nachmittags mit Narcissa zusammengewesen, doch diese Darbietung hier machte ihm die Hose wahrlich zu eng. Und er wollte Severus keinesfalls unter Druck setzen. Langsam…. Behutsam. Er biss die Zähne zusammen als Severus Stöhnen lauter, akzentuierter wurde. Es war ihm eine süsse Qual wie Severus überschlanker Körper sich wand, sich im eigenen Rhythmus bewegte. Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden, und hätte sie beide erlöst, befriedigt. Sich mit ihm vereint. Fast sah er es vor sich wie er sich im Severus versenkte bis zum Heft… Oder auch… sich unter ihm wand, ausgefüllt und zum Höhepunkt gebracht, Severus in sich aufnehmen, unter ihm stöhnen und seufzen, gefüllt werden von IHM. - Ja, er hatte ihn schon gehabt… doch das war anders gewesen. Er glaubte nicht das Severus sich noch erinnern konnte. Er hatte ihm seine Jungfräulichkeit geraubt… aus Egoismus und auch um Severus von einem Teil seines zerstörerischen Selbsthasses zu befreien. Doch er wollte ihn ganz und gar lieben. Und ja…von ihm geliebt, bessessen werden… Er wollte das Severus sich ganz vergass, wenn er mit ihm zusammen war, so wie jetzt. Lucius leckte sich die Lippen, sein Glied schmerzte. Bald war Severus Glied prall gefüllt, in immer schnellerem Rhythmus rieb er es, bog den Rücken durch vor Lust, seiner eigenen Hand entgegen. Es erinnerte ihn an das was er mit Lucius erlebt hatte im letzten Jahr. Er stöhnte erregt, bei der Erinnerung. Erlebt? Oder geträumt. Er wusste es nicht. Er pumpte sich schneller, härter, sein schlanker Körper zitterte und bog sich wie eine Feder. Ein leiser Schrei und er ergoss sich in seine Hand und auf den Boden. Er war schweissnass, sein keuchender Atem beruhigte sich nur langsam. Mit geschlossenen Augen wartete er, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, als ihn eine Stimme hinter sich erschreckte. „Inspirierend, Sev. Ein wahrer Genuss“. Lucius. Er lächelte, ohne jede Spur von Spott. Severus errötete, peinlich berührt, was Lucius nicht zu bemerken schien. Er trat an ihn heran. Wie immer war Lucius makellos in seine teuren Roben gekleidet, während Severus hier sass, splitternackt, Haare verschwitzt im Gesicht, beschmiert mit seinem eigenen Samen. Lucius Stimme war seltsam rauh. „Beim nächsten Mal, wäre ich dir gerne…behilflich…es macht zusammen deutlich mehr Freude, weisst du“. Seine Stimme war sanft. Unvermittelt, ohne auf seine gute Robe zu achten, setzte er sich rittlings hinter Sev auf die Holzbank. Er umarmte ihn so von hinten, zog ihn ganz dicht an sich heran, so dicht, das Snapes schmales Gesäss zwischen seine Oberschenkel passte. Deutlich konnte dieser Lucius Erektion heiss und zuckend an seinem Gesäss spüren. Dann plazierte er kleine Küsse auf Sevs nackten Schultern, arbeitete sich langsam hoch zu seinem Hals. Schauer liefen Severus über die Haut. Er legte den Kopf zurück auf Lucius Schulter, seine Kehle für seine Küsse darbietend. Lucius eine Hand wanderte zu einer Brustwarze um diese zu umspielen, was Sev überrascht aufkeuchen liess. Die andere wanderte über die Rippen seinen flachen Bauch hinunter, tauchte in seinen Bauchnabel und legte sich dann sanft und warm um das nun schlaffe Glied und Severus Hoden. Sanft bewegte er die Hoden in seiner Hand und ertastete die erschlaffte Länge seines Penis. Severus stöhnte laut bei dem guten Gefühl, weswegen Lucius seine Hand dort liess. Eine Weile sassen sie so, nur unterbrochen vom Tropfen von Wasser und Severus Seufzern. „Wirst du darüber nachdenken, nächstes Mal?“ fragte Lucius. Severus nickte. Er fühlte sich wie schmelzendes Wachs in den Händen des anderen. Lucius stand auf und ging, etwas steifbeinig und liess Severus zurück, um -genau wie Severus- endlich seine geplante und nun sehr fällige Dusche zu nehmen…

„So, Luciuss, ich habe dich ja selten so leidenschaftlich für jemand werben gehört.“ Voldemort lächelte etwas amüsiert. „Der junge Mann scheint ja schon in jungen Jahren über sehr grosses Wissen und ausserordentliche Fähigkeiten zu verfügen. Wenn er weiter daran arbeitet, kannst du ihn mir gerne bei Gelegenheit vorstellen. Falls du dich für einen Moment von den Vergnügungen in seinem Bett lösen kannst?“ Voldemorts Lächeln wurde spöttisch, während Lucius errötete. „Beruhige dich. Mich interessieren seine anderen Qualitäten deutlich mehr. Doch deine Fantasien was du von ihm wünschst sind in deinen Gedanken äusserst präsent. Bring Severus Snape zu mir, wenn er soweit ist. Im Moment kann ich ihm das dunkle Mal noch nicht geben. Er ist so jung das die starke Magie ihn töten würde. Wenn du ihn also bis dahin anderweitig an dich binden kannst, wäre das wünschenswert. “

 

Es war tiefste Nacht. Severus hatte schon geschlafen, auch der Atem der Zimmerkollegen verriet das sie schliefen. Da wurde er plötzlich geweckt. Eine flinke Hand hielt ihm den Mund zu. Jemand kroch mit in sein Bett, welches, wie alle, mit Vorhängen abgeschirmt war. Er konnte das Gesicht nicht sehen, doch er kannte das Parfüm, welches eine seltsam beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Ein anderer Mund verschloss ihm den eigenen, der andere legte sich sachte neben ihn. Ein Prickeln zeigte ihm das der andere einen Zauber wirkte. Plötzlich war Severus Nachthemd verschwunden. Kühle Nachtluft traf auf seine Haut. Es durchfuhr Severus wie ein Schlag als ein heisses, erregtes Glied sacht das seine berührte. Der andere rückte sich im Bett zurecht, das zum Glück unter beider Gewicht nicht knarrte. Dann griffen zwei Hände nach ihm. Lucius zog ihn über sich und packte ihn an den Hüften. Er plazierte den deutlich leichteren Severus so über sich das er mit gespreizten Beinen über ihm lag. Dann dirigierte er ihn so, das Severus Glied sich an Lucius Erektion rieb. Severus unterdrückte ein Stöhnen als ihn das Gefühl wie ein Stromschlag durchzuckte. Mit einer Hand zog Lucius ihn noch näher an sich heran und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich während sich die zwei aneinander rieben. Severus fühlte Spuren von Feuchtigkeit dort unten und musste erregt schlucken. Auf Lucius Fordern öffnete Severus den Mund, das ihrer beider Zungen sich umspielten. Lucius Hände wanderten zu seinen Pobacken, die er lasziv knetete. Dann zog er sie auseinander, ein vorwitziger Finger strich merklich über die Spalte, ruhte kurz auf seinem Anus, was Severus zusammenzucken liess das das Bett leise knarzte. Er spürte das Lucius lächelte, auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte in der Dunkelheit. Lucius Hände- die Hände eines ausgewachsenen Mannes hielten je eine Pobacke, und hielten den Jungen in Position. Severus biss sich auf die Lippe um jedes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, was ihm sehr schwer fiel, weil Lucius sich weiter lasziv unter ihm rekelte, ihrer beider Erektionen aneinander rieb. Ihm wurde heiss und kalt bei dem Gedanken, einer seiner Zimmergenossen würde bemerken was sie taten. Er könnte ihnen nie wieder in die Augen sehen… Doch konnte er nicht anders, als sich seinerseits mit gespreizten Beinen auf Lucius zu räkeln. Seine Lust warf jeden Rest an Stolz und Zurückhaltung über Bord. Lucius Mund löste sich von dem seinen, mit einer Hand richtete er Sevs Oberkörper auf. Dann setzte er ihn neu zurecht. Lucius nahm beider Glied in seine Hände, das sie sich über ihre gesamte Länge berührten und rieb daran auf und ab. Sev wand sich vor Lust, er biss sich auf die Lippe, mühsam jedes Stöhnen unterdrückend. Er konnte doch nicht…hier und jetzt… Er konnte hier nicht kommen ohne alle zu wecken. Er warf den Kopf zurück, wilde schwarze Haare fielen ihm aus dem Gesicht. Für einen Moment blinzelte Mondschein durch die Vorhänge und zeigte Lucius Sevs herbes, vor Wollust geprägtes Gesicht. Seine Augen wirkten pechschwarz vor Lust, seine Lippen blutig gebissen um sich nicht zu verraten. Lucius glaubte, nie etwas schöneres gesehen zu haben. Er wollte ihn ganz und gar besitzen… soweit hatte er es gar nicht treiben wollen. Am liebsten hätte er Severus hier und jetzt geliebt, sein Glied mit Genuss in ihn gerammt, sich in seine enge feuchte Tiefe versenkt, ungeachtet all der Zeugen im Schlafsaal seinen Besitzanspruch erklärt. 

 

Es gibt zwei Versionen dieser Geschichte bzw. wird sie geben. Hier wird es weitergehen:  
„Ich will dich ganz und gar-Sehnsucht“  
Und  
„Ich will dich ganz und gar- Erfüllung“


End file.
